Lembranças Marotas
by yasmin black
Summary: Relembrar momentos do passado para alguns pode ate ser doloroso, mas isso não ocorre quando se esta em companhia de seus MELHORES AMIGOS


Peça de Teatro: "Relatos Marotos"

Os personagens dessa Fic não pertencem a nos e sim a JK Rowling (como se ninguém soubesse oO)

Bom não sei se vocês iram gostar mas vale a pena ler espero comentários. Valeu

"**Lembranças Marota"**

Sentados num barzinho, relembrando os velhos tempos da faculdade, encontravam-se seis amigos que se divertiam conversando animados...

**Sirius:** Eu me lembro dos tempos em que o Tiago ainda corria atrás da Lílian.

**Remo:** Bons tempos aqueles...

**Tiago:** É, você não pode falar nada, pois nem coragem de admitir que gostava da Taty você tinha!

**Taty:** É, mais ele conseguiu, de uma forma muito especial, que me deixou extremamente feliz e realizada – sorri carinhosamente para seu amado "Remo" - Remo cora levemente e sorri.

**Sirius:** Aght, que melosidade, estou até com ânsia de vomito.

**Yasmin:** Quem dera que você fosse romântico assim! – com rosto de ressentida.

**Sirius:** Mas eu sou romântico só não sou patético – cara de sarcástico – Afinal sou Sirius Black querida!

**Lílian:** E o que isso tem a ver com isso?

**Remo:** Ow! Só para constar eu não sou patético, sou romântico o que é diferente seu idiota.

(Risos)

**Sirius:** É eu lembro da última vez que o Tiago tentou chamar a Líly para sair.

**Taty:** E, eu lembro que o resultado não foi nada bom!

**-- MAROTOS--**

**Tiago:** Bom dia Líly!

Ele disse isso a mão nos cabelos, mal ele sabe que ela odeia isso... ou será que sabe e faz isso por pura pirraça...

**Líly:** É Evans pra você Potter!

**Remo:** Ai meu Deus da-me paciência, mais uma briga não...

**Tiago:** Será que você não podia deixar esse seu lado certinho um pouco de lado e sair comigo?

**Líly:** Você não se cansa em Potter? Então vou repetir só mais uma vez... Nem se me pagassem mil reais eu, nunca, jamais, sairia com você!

**Tiago:** Hum certo... E se eu te pagar dois mil reais?

**Líly:** Potter, eu já te falei mais de mil vezes entenda a frase e bota nessa cabeça cheia de titica para funcionar... Nem se U2 e Green Day se materializasse na minha frente e me pedisse de joelhos implorando, rastejando para sair com você eu sairia... e se certamente você fosse o último homem da face da Terra e eu a última mulher (que Deus me livre disso) o futuro da humanidade estaria perdido.

**Tiago:** Nossa, resposta criativa a sua não Líly?

**Líly:** É Evans Potter, é Evans!

**Tiago:** Vamos ruivinha nos conhecemos há sete anos por que não posso lhe chamar de Líly? Ou quem sabe Anjo Ruivo?

**Líly:** Desisto!

Lílian saiu e deixa Tiago com seus amigos...

**Tiago:** Ela não fica linda quando esta nervosa?

voltando para o bar...

**Tiago: **Um monte de situações para vocês lembrar e é logo essa!

**Sirius:** Ah! Tem aquele que ela te bate...

**Remo:** ... ou aquela que ela joga um livro em você...

**Taty:** Ou melhor, aquela que ela te empurra da escada!

**Tiago:** Ta bom já entendi!

(risos)

**Líly:** Ah, eu também me lembro dos ataques de fúria da Yasmin né Sirius!

**Sirius:** Quais? Eu não me lembro de nenhum... minha Min é perfeita...

**Taty:** É mais, eu me lembro daquela vez na faculdade...

**--Marotos--**

**Taty:** Líly você entedeu a última conta de estatística?

**Líly:** Ah! Eu entendi sim, é complicado, só quero ver na prova de hoje!

**Yasmin:** Prova? Hoje?

**Taty:** É você esqueceu? Não acredito?

Yasmin começa a abrir o material e tentar estudar quando... poft...

**Yasmin:** Você é cego Black! Não me viu aqui?

**Sirius:** Como não poderia lhe ver... afinal sua beleza é estonteante!

Lisa o ignora e começa a recolher os papeis que tinha caido no chão

**Taty:** Acho que estamos sobrando...

**Líly:** A gente se vê...

**Yasmin:** Meu Deus, e agora, e agora...

**Sirius:** O que aconteceu yasmin?

**Yasmin:** Nada! Para de me encher Black...

**Sirius:** Só estava querendo ajudar...

**Yasmin:** Ta bom! É que eu me esqueci da prova, e essa prova vale a nota máxima,eu estou ferrada!

**Sirius:** Relex! Eu te ajudo!

Yasmin para por um momento e encara Sirius que se encontra com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

**Yasmin:** Você não precisa fazer isso Siri... Black, eu não mereço.

**Sirius:** Você merece isso e muito mais... Vamos? – e estende a mão – Yasmin sorri e agradece.

**Yasmin:** Fofinho...

**Sirius:** Fofinho não Min, gostoso.

**Yasmin:** Convencido...

**Sirius:** Convencido não, sou apenas modesto.

**Yasmin:** Desisto...

**Sirius:** Mais eu insisto.

**Yasmin:** Deus daí-me paciência por favor... Sirius, você é chato viu?

**Sirius:** Obrigado, eu me esforço para isso... agora vamos?

(risos)

**Yasmin:** Claro...

**(Volta para o bar)**

**Yasmin:** Graças ao Sirius eu me dei muito bem nessa prova... obrigado amorzinho!

**Sirius:** Você já me agradeceu na época e foi muito bom... mais se você quiser agradecer de novo adoraria repetir a dose!

**Yasmin:** Sirius!

(risos)

**Remo:** Esta tudo muito bom, esta tudo muito bonito, mais acho que já esta ficando tarde... então vamos Taty? - Sirius e Tiago se levantam e dizem.

**Sirius e Tiago:** Nem pensar caro amigo (risos) você acha que vai se livrar dessa... agora é sua vez...

**Remo: **Não precisa deixa para outro dia.

**Taty:** Por que tanto medo Remo? Tem algo que eu não possa saber?

**Remo: **Claro que não!

**Tiago:** Isso é o que vamos ver...

**Sirius:** Você lembra da excursão para aquela palestra...

**--Marotos--**

Tatiana ouve atentamente e faz suas anotações até que um garoto a cutuca...

**Pedro: **Prazer linda, Pedro, - e estende a mão- eu estou lhe observando a um certo tempo.

**Taty:** Prazer Tatiana! – porém continua escrevendo.

**Pedro:** Então, daqui a pouco acaba essa chatice e aí, se você quiser dar um role comigo?

**Taty:** Desculpe, eu não posso...

**Pedro**: Mas porque , voce parece uma garota esperta então porque não quer sair comigo?

**Taty:** Não é bem assim é que eu já tenho compromisso

**Pedro:** Você ta me rejeitando, porque?

**Ana:** Eu... eu... eu...

Remo que estava sentado ao seu lado já nervoso com a situação diz:

**Remo:** Por que, ela tem namorado – colocando as mãos em seu ombro – fazendo com que Taty corasse com essa atitude, afinal na época eles não tinham nenhum relacionalmento a não ser de amizade.

**Pedro:** É você?

**Remo:** Você descobriu isso sozinho ou precisou de um mapa?

**Pedro:** Você ta me tirando pó, seu nerdizinho?

**Taty:** Gente calma, calma, já chega...

**Remo:** É, posso ser um nerd, mas futuramente mandarei em você!

**Pedro:** Vamô resolver isso lá fora!

**Remo:** Não vamos resolver isso agora! – e dizendo isso empurra Pedro.

**Pedro:** Ce ta me tirando? – e empurra Taty que cai em cima de Remo.

**Remo:** Você esta bem Taty?

**Taty:** Estou sim, mas para com isso não vale a pena!

**Remo:** Tudo ganha o maior sentido quando o assunto é você!

**Pedro: **IIIIIIIIII arrego, por causa da namoradinha!

**Remo:** Só vou lhe avisar uma vez, encoste nela de novo e você saberá quem é Remo Lupin.

**Pedro:** Demoro.

**Remo:** Com licença Taty, e Remo parte para a agressão – porém no apogeu da briga, Sirius e Tiago aparecem e tentam separam os dois.

**(Volta para o bar)**

**Remo:** Ganhei um olho roxo aquele dia, mas valeu a pena, defendi meu bem mais precioso. – dizendo isso olha apaixonada mente para Taty que cora furiosamente.

**Taty:** Que coisa mais linda, é tão bom saber que sou querida assim, também Amo te muito.

**Sirius:** Ai que meloso.

**Tiago:** Vamos embora gente!

**Yasmin:** É estamos sobrando – dizendo isso eles saem deixando no bar somente Remo e Ana que se olhavam apaixonada mente.

**Fim!!**

**Escrito por: Taty Aluada Lupina Potter**

**&**

**Yasmin Rabicha Peter Pettigreew**

Bom espero que tenham gostado, pois é a nossa primeira FIC esperamos comentarios!


End file.
